rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stjarnstill
"What's the matter, fool? Come here expecting to battle a mere mortal?! You've ushered in your death attempting to battle I, the Stjarnstill, the god who took the stars as his own!" - Stjarnstill prior to killing a police officer. Profile Name: Stjarnstill, previously Dustin Liantis. Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 5'5" Weight: 160 Hair: Silver Appearance A pretty scrawny kid to say the least, Stjarnstill has the build of a somewhat malnourished child. But don't let that fool you. He may not pack a punch, but with his small frame, he's a rather quick person. Almost no living person has seen him without his bizzare looking black mask, but this is because he appreciates his own anonymity. All that can be seen between his cloak and mask is the juts of long silver hair that spike out, slightly covering the mask. Yet under the mask is exactly what's expected. A basic child. His childlike features are gaunt, and his piercing red eyes stare out from the mask. For clothing under the mask, he dresses very light, using brown pants and a high-quality green shirt. His shoes are simple leather boots for manoeuvring the land. Oddly enough, all over Stjarnstill's body he has Dust ink tattoos. Swirling in various colours and patterns, these tattoos are focused through a necklace he wears; his conduit. Personality Stjarnstill is a bizarre boy, one few people are sure is fully human. With absolutely no regard for most human life, he is extremely willing to kill. Plagued by a bleak imagination that blessed him with extremely dark, yet promising nightmares, Stjarnstill believes himself to be no less than a god, sent down and memory erased to gain more power. That said, in this belief he is extremely cocky and arrogant, condescending to almost all he meets. Nothing infuriates Stjarnstill quite like someone thinking they’re his equal or superior, even if they back it up. The man will be either flippant, or violent with people like this. In fact, Stjarnstill is so very self absorbed and cocky that he constantly uses a small Air Step ability underneath himself, always walking a foot higher than anyone else. If forced to stand on the same ground as others, he tends to get a bit testy. Given all these personality traits and his sheer inner evil, Stjarnstill can be considered a true cold-blood psychopath, since he is nearly physically incapable of feeling any love, compassion or remorse for his actions, and has countless pleasure in not only taking any opposition’s lives, but also crushing their spirits. Furthering this, Stjarnstill has little to no regard for the suffering and damages he caused, and also brands others to be weak or that they don't stand a chance against him. Abilities and Weapons Dust Complex: All over his body, Stjarnstill has tattoos of dust, all allowing him to use abilities to bolter his martial arts. To this end, he will often use the red dust swirling in his palms for powerful burst strikes, as well as often propelling him quickly throuh the air. Most of his other abilities tie in with his martial arts and bolster it, though he has shown other abilities as well. He tends to refer to his dust enhanced abilities as "Astral power". Aura: Devastation When focussing his Aura, Stjarnstill will glow black, increasing his speed and power massively, nearly doubling it. Unfortunately, because he was never taught how to properly channel his aura, Devastation causes massive breakdown to Stjarnstill's body and psyche, making him only slightly hesitant to use it. When he uses this ability, one knows he intends to kill. Speed Step Similar to quite a few characters, Stjarnstill has the ability to quickly move from one place to another, quicker than the eye can follow. It is unknown if this is a teleport, or simply a powerful burst of speed. When Stjarnstill uses this ability, small black glimmers fade where he left, and where he stops. Gylltu One of Stjarnstill's most obnoxious, yet useful abilities, the Gylltu is a burst of energy from Stjarnstill's hand. His Dust Complex leaves a trail of three different colored dust to his wrist and fingers, allowing him to switch freely between a Fire Gylltu, powerful and with heavy AoE, yet very slow moving, an Ice Gylltu, with almost no spread from where it hits, but is quick and powerful, and an Electric Gylltu, which gets to it's target location almost immediately, and has about a three meter blast radius, but does little damage. Hildipia Hrifin Stjarnstill's most powerful ability, only available to him during Devastation. This attack utilizes most of his moves nearly simultaneously, as well as using a devastating physical attack. The Hildipia Hrifin has Stjarnstill burst all three forms of Gylltu, and lunge through his own blasts with an Astral Power packed spinning diving punch. Though not immune to the power of his attacks, it is little in comparrison to the agony someone it hits would find themselves in. During the punch, as the Gylltu collide, Stjarnstill's black aura bursts out, making him all but invisible through the black energy. Stjarn Hnefa Stjarn Hnefa is Stjarnstill's self made fighting style, using his Dust complex to the fullest while delivering fast punches, kicks, and throws. It is a nimble style, relying on slides, flips, and jumps more than other grounded martial arts. Any kick attacks are meant to leave the hands unused and free to act, often preparing for follow up attacks. Backstory Born to a very unfortunate scandal between a rich, married businessman and a poor low class maid, Dustin Liantis was given his father's last name all to make the point that Dustin was his child. As his father, Malcolm, was already married, and did not want the attention from such an event, he ignored all claims she made about Dustin. Living in a shoddy, run-down home in the Vale slums, his mother often neglected the boy, always using him as a tool to try to get money, then tucking him away in his room when she wasn't using him. Naturally, Dustin had no friends, nor experience with anyone. Her mother barely interacted with him, so he spent all his time alone in his room, looking out the window at the stars. And then, he retreated into imagination. He made grandeous stories of how he was ruler of all, a power people feared to cross... The boy was a god in his own mind, and how he got out of here was interesing indeed... The house burned in the night and the terrible, neglectful mother was incinerated to ash along with it. At the age of eight, after so many nights dreaming and thinking up enough stories to fill several novels... His mother fell asleep on the couch while cooking dinner, and a fire caught. Climbing out his window as he saw the smoke billow into his room, Dustin knew what he was. It wasn't just a story anymore... It was a pure prophesy. He fled from the burning house, the on-site authories counting him as dead. As a newly pronounced dead-man, Stjarnstill began ennacting out his tale. Next.... Was to deal with his father. Part of him really loved this part. Had his father just accepted him as his own, he could have lived a much happier life. But for some stupid reason, he had forsaken the boy. But what a mistake it was... For none could be forgiven for forsaking a god. The boy snuck into a shop, using the distraction of another customer to steal the clerk's handgun. After taking sneaking out of Vale and taking a few test shots, he felt ready. It was the dead of night, and as he reached Malcolm's mansion, he snuck in a window, using such deft and learned movement you'd think he knew the building already. Soon enough, he found his father's room, walking inside. There were two people there. His father was one, while his father's legitimate wife was the other. The two were talking about something, though with a pull of his finger, the woman lay bleeding from her head on the ground. His father turned, shocked and wordless, as he suffered the same fate. With a smile, Stjarnstill was about to leave, but as he walked towards the window, he saw one more person. A girl... About his age. Maybe a little younger. Her eyes were wide in shock, she wasn't moving. She had just seen her parents die in front of her, and as Dustin pointed the gun at her, he pulled the trigger. Only to hear an empty click. Hm. Interesting. He never had anything about this girl in his prophetic stories... What could that mean? As he heard footsteps approaching, he tucked the gun away, coercing the poor girl to work with him on this. The guard came into the room, finding an acting Dustin and a not so much acting girl crying, who they referred to as Angelica. She was successfully intimidated and told them the culprid fled out the window after killing them. Dusting explained who he was, and how he came to his father's home after his mother's burned down. Taking the story for truth, the company his father had worked for hired a few hands to watch the two children. That gave them a lot of time alone. This was actually something Dustin, or as he'd decided his name would be, Stjarnstill, enjoyed. Angelica, on the other hand, not so much. She was mortified of Stjarnstill, to scared and shy to ever speak against him. The half-siblings were eventually put through Sanctum, where Stjarnstill adopted his dust tattoos and fighting style.He was always overly protective of Angelica, and more than one student went missing after trying to befriend her. As well, Stjarnstill had taken a liking to killing, and didn't want to stop. As a god, why should he have to? He would regularly go out in the night, and murder people, and when cops started patroling the streets in response to the murders, he killed them too. All just offerings to the power of this place's new god. Eventually though, he graduated from Sanctum, and was accepted into Beacon. Nobody knew what he had done but Angelica. And nobody but Stjarnstill knew what awaited him... Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character Category:Tsubori's Stuff